User blog:RaySchechter/The World Monster chat post
The World Monster appears twice a day and is the main place avatars can hunt for Refine crystals. The players within the top 1000 for damage each receive 2 Refine Crystals. One of the interesting things about this event is that I have never seen 1000 participants, which means that for minimal damage all participants receive at least 2 Refine Crystals. I personally have dropped 1 stamina hits. And that is what I was doing when I saw this in the World Monster chat - ca_temp_first wrote: "How top players CHEAT and LEVEL UP NON-STOP ht tps://streamable.com/6gztr" The link took me to a video showing me a time laps of a single avatar attacking many Mephistropheles. Each Mephistropheles was summoned by a different account. There are apparently 939 individual avatars; I'm not going to waste my time and verify. The video also claims the following: "Autoplaying with scripts and auto mass summoning: 26,000+ dmg to a Mephistop => 0.5 Energy Potion Dropped 26,000+ dmg from 3 Stamina => 4 XP per Stamina 26,000+ dmg from 2 Stamina => 6 XP per Stamina 26,000+ dmg from 1 Stamina => 9 XP per Stamina Infinite Mephisto => Infinite leveling Excess stamina can be spent on other monsters CA developers will NEVER fix this: These top players are too dependent on this exploit They want to hide this method from small players" The video then goes on to link other videos of other avatars doing the same thing, one showing Sylvanas. The first thing that came to my mind was is this real or did someone spend a LOT of time coming up with fake print screens just to attack players? I think that, given the number of print screens involved, that this is most likely real. The second thing that came to my mind was is this really cheating? It is a game mechanic to be able to at least once a week summon a Monster. Once summoned, the Monster code can be shared at will; in effect, the Game Developers encourage collaboration on Monsters. There are hundreds of accounts that appear to be feeding a small number of avatars. And I think that is what the owner of this video is trying to point out. Having multiple accounts, as far as I am aware of, is still against the terms of service for Castle Age. An easy way to manage hundreds of accounts would be to have some sort of scripting in place. I see no evidence of any sort of scripting, however, due to the number of accounts, it is easy to see why someone could speculate that scripting is used. It could also be that the owner of the videos has first hand knowledge; there is just not enough evidence to say for sure. Another unknown is the time frame. Could these be hundreds of individual battles over a period of 10 years? If that is the case, could these be legitamet accounts that were on some sort of Monster Help message board or the like? So, is this cheating? Using multiple accounts sure is, however, I do not see solid proof that these are actually multiple accounts. The third thing that came to mind was how does one get in on this action? Most people like easy and most people like to be at the top. I am not stating that this is right or wrong. I remember when farming for Sea Serpents was a thing. I remember people exploiting Kilgore. I have been chain attacked for no other reason than I was there. If there is a Monster Help message board or the like, please post the links in the comments section for everyone. The fourth thing that came to mind was that in order to get all of these print screens, the owner must be in a positon to see all of these Monster battles taking place. And that is thousands of pictures over several videos. Could it be that the video owner was at least initially involved? The fifth thing that came to mind was what is the motive of the videos? Is the owner angry at the top players? Is this jealousy? Does the owner of the videos want to see actual in-game change? Category:Blog posts